1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for attaching electronic components to devices such as computer systems and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting a power supply to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a power supply is a necessary electronic component to be assembled in a computer enclosure. The power supply is often directly attached to a rear panel of the computer enclosure via a plurality of screws installed from inside of the computer enclosure. Therefore, space in the computer enclosure must exist for assembling or disassembling the power supply via a tool such as screwdriver. However, while more and more electronic components are mounted in the computer enclosure, the size of the computer enclosure becomes smaller and smaller, thereby, the operation of assembling or disassembling the power supply in or from the computer enclosure becomes inconvenient.
What is desired, therefore, is an apparatus for mounting a power supply which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcoming.